


Art

by SaMAndieB11



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMAndieB11/pseuds/SaMAndieB11
Summary: "En una habitación llena de arte todavía te miraría..."





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, antes que nada, esta es mi primera historia, tanto por aquí, como de esta pareja. De verdad espero les guste, puesto que a veces me da algo de pánico cuando escribo sobre algo nuevo, pero igual me siento emocionada. 
> 
> Sólo quería decir eso, y bueno si alguien también esta en Wattpad, pues pueden encontrar esta historia también ahí. Me encuentran como SSaMAndieBlue11
> 
> Y eso es todo, les dejó con el Prólogo, espero les guste.

El día era perfecto, lo era para Lucas, su presentación había salido mas que bien. El esfuerzo de días porque esa melodía le saliera bien para aquella clase era sumamente importante, y mas si consideraba que eso contaba cono un examen. Quizá esa palabra nunca dejaría de ser complicada, y ni siquiera cuando se trataba de algo que amaba. Aun sentía el nerviosismo que lo invadió en los minutos antes de comenzar a tocar el Piano, recordaba como aún se sentía de tal manera al tocar las primeras notas, la confianza que comenzó a invadirlo al darse cuenta que lo tenia todo bajo control, y por supuesto que el alivio al terminar de tocar y que la profesora lo felicitara por ello.

Al terminar con sus clases, salio a caminar un poco para despejar todas esas emociones de dicha presentación. Se tomo unos minutos para estar solo puesto que después se encontraría con sus amigos para ir a comer y festejar por haber concluido con esa complicada semana de exámenes. Todos necesitaban despejarse.

En un primer momento tenia planeado sólo caminar cierta distancia y sentarse en algún lugar, relajarse y volver para encontrarse con sus amigos. pero estaba disfrutando tanto de su caminata, del clima, de la tranquilidad a su alrededor —aun cuando pasaban autos le parecía que lo estaba—, que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en un parque bastante bonito por el cual paso alguna vez. Parecía ser de esos lugares que siempre vez, te llama la atención ir, pero por una u otra razón nunca vas y cuando lo haces, es por mera casualidad. Y esa casualidad llego.

Camino mientras admiraba aquel lugar. Claro que era un parque, no era como si nunca hubiera visto uno, pero quizá la situación en la que estaba le hacia querer admirar cada detalle de lo que se encontraba. El buen animo sí que era evidente.

A lo lejos, justo por el centro de aquel parque, pudo notar que alguien estaba haciendo una pintura, pudo notar algunos colores en el lienzo, no podía asegurar que aquel sujeto estuviera terminando o comenzando su obra. Así que, curioso, se dispuso a acercarse mas para poder ver mejor lo que hacía aquel joven.

El joven artista se alejo del lienzo para entablar una conversación con una persona que se detuvo exclusivamente para admirar lo que el otro hacia y, hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre su pintura. Lucas se detuvo ante esa escena, pudo ver mejor al joven, pareciera como si se le hubiera ido el aliento. No lo entendía.

Se mantuvo un momento inmóvil hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándolo como si se tratara de un reflejo y así mismo contesto, fue entonces, que la voz de uno de sus amigos al otro lado de la línea lo saco de la especie de trance en el que entro.

—¿Dónde estás? Ya hemos salido. —dijo Yann.

—Yo… no sé, salí a caminar y… quería despejarme un poco. Pero nos vemos donde acordamos.

—Bien, ahí te vemos. No tardes —dicho esto, corto la llamada.

Se quedo un momento mas mirando hacia el chico, sintiendo que no podría mirar nada mas que a aquel joven pintor.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá la imagen final no es tan pro, pero sentía que podría ir con esta primera parte.   
Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo, es bienvenida. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y tengan un lindo día.


End file.
